Winx Club - Episode 103/Cinélume - 4Kids Differences
Scene: Beginning. 4kids Version: '''Professor Wizgiz: "It's the first class of the year, a year full of great potential and limitless possibilities and that is what metamorphosis is all about. Metamorphosis is the art of changing how you appear, and once you master it you can turn into anything from a rock to a rock star. Let me give you a little preview. Look at me now, an average elf. Look.." Wizgiz transforms into Griselda Griselda (Wizgiz): ".......at me now!" The students are shocked. Griselda (Wizgiz): "Don't worry, I'm not really the Queen of Detention." The students are relieved. Griselda (Wizgiz) "The beauty of magic is that you can always go back to being you." Wizgiz reverts to his original form. Wizgiz: "But for now we'll start with the basics." Wizgiz snaps his fingers. Wizgiz: "We'll warm up with one of the simplest exercises: Changing your hair color. You should all be able to breeze through this one. Look in the mirror, focus your Winx and go. Try to change it." One student succeeds, Bloom fails and puts down the mirror. Wizgiz: "Bloom, It's a little early to fall behind. You have a lot of homework to do." '''Rai version: Wizgiz: "Good morning, everyone! As usual, it befalls to me to kick off the school year. Now, for those of you who haven't met me yet, I am Professor Wizgiz, your teacher of metamorphosis, or as I prefer to call it... the art of changing... (pulls the side of his mouth which snaps back in place, then suddenly transforms into Griselda) the way you look!" (students gasp in shock, then applaud) Wizgiz: (in combined voice of his and Griselda's) "Oh, but that's nothing! By year's end, you'll do better than that! (reverts and speaks normally) And since every ending must have a beginning, let us start with a simple exercise. (materializes hand mirrors to everyone) Concentrate. Look in the mirror, look at yourself, and think about changing the color of your hair." (Bloom attempts but fails) Wizgiz: "Don't worry, Bloom. If at first you don't succeed, try again!" Bloom smiles at Wizgiz's encouragement (4Kids cut of Bloom smiling at Wizgiz's encouragement) Scene: Bloom attempts to magically change her hair color 4Kids Version: Bloom: "I was the only one who couldn't do it!" Stella: "You'll get it! You just have to practice! After all, you know what they say, 'practice makes perfect'!" Bloom: "Yeah, I can do this! It's like when I had to learn how to high jump back in Gardenia." Stella: "That's the right attitude! And before you know it, you'll be growing fairy wings!" Bloom: "I sure hope so…" Stella: "I know it! So let's just give it another try. Let's try this! Think about the best hair day you ever had. Think about how happy you were and use that to change your hair color." Bloom: (concentrates, but winds up making her bangs stick upwards) "Ugh! Great! This is what I end up with?" Stella: "I'm just trying to help you, okay! You're a bigger project than I thought… Hmph…" Rai Version: Bloom: "Let's try again, okay?" Stella: "All right, one last time and that's it. School's just beginning. You don't get it today, it's not the end of the world." Bloom: "Where I come from, there's a saying: 'Don't put off til tomorrow what you can do today'." Stella: "Where I come from, we have no such expression, and we're all much more relaxed." Bloom: "Stella, please?" Stella: "Ugh… all right, but remember, concentrate! Think of a color, and imagine your hair starting to change. New color slowly spreading from the root to the tip of your hair…" Bloom: (concentrates, but winds up making her bangs stick upwards) "Great! See what I end up with?" Stella: "Bloom! You're not paying attention! You're not concentrating enough!" (The following lines were cut out from the same scene by 4Kids) Flora: "Well, at least something happened, and that's progress!" Stella: (starts to laugh her but off and falls on the bed next to Bloom) Flora: "Oh, stop laughing…" (she walks over and sits next to Bloom. Stella sits up after finally calming down) Bloom: "Why should she? Look at this, I'm ridiculous!" Flora: "That's not true, all you need is a bit of practice." Bloom: (shakes her hair back to normal) "You know, I've never had such a rough day." Stella: "The first day's always like that." Bloom: "Girls, can I ask you something?" Stella: "Uh-huh." Bloom: "Why are you here at Alfea? Stella: "Because I'm going to become a real fairy: successful, beautiful, powerful, and universally admired! (Bloom and Flora look at each other) … of course, I also want to do good things, like making people happy, and bringing back together estranged lovers… starting with my parents…" Flora: "I want to become a real fairy, too, but I'm here primarily because I really love to learn." Stella: (smacks Flora on the head with a pillow) "Oh, that is such a nerdy answer!" Flora: "What about you, Bloom?" Bloom: (gets up to look out the window) "Well that's the problem. I have no idea what I'm doing here." Part the 4kids left behind vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h09m54s42.jpg|Stella laughs vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h10m34s208.jpg|Laughs so hard she collapses vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h11m44s110.jpg|Flora sits with Bloom as Stella calms down vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h12m36s109.jpg|Bloom's hair sticking up vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h13m12s247.jpg|Stella assures Bloom that it's only the first day vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h14m18s152.jpg|Bloom asks Stella and Flora their reasons for being in Alfea vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h15m42s197.jpg|To be a powerful, beautiful, and universally admired fairy! vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h16m41s41.jpg|Not sure how to answer vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h17m19s138.jpg|Also wishes to bring back together estranged lovers vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h18m40s199.jpg|Starting with Stella's parents... vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h19m24s114.jpg|Wishes to be a real fairy, but she also loves to learn new things, too vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h20m37s55.jpg|Stella smacks Flora with a pillow for her answer vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h22m06s180.jpg|"Oh that is such a nerdy answer!" vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h23m08s37.jpg|Flora asks Bloom's reason for being at Alfea vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h23m59s53.jpg|Bloom looks out the window, unsure of herself Flora is shown to be the studious one, as opposed to making it Tecna. A bit of Stella's past is revealed about her divorced parents and how much it pains her. Bloom is still lost and confused as to what direction her life should take now that she's found out that she's a fairy, which is still pretty much a big shock to her. Scene: The cafeteria 4Kids Version: (the girls are seated at the table eating) Stella: "You just have to take it day by day." Bloom: "I hope tomorrow is better." Tecna: "Well the learning curve for the first semester at our new school is quite steep, you know." Rai Version: A segment was cut by 4Kids. (A shot of the cafeteria overhead as the students and faculty dine in. In the hallway, Bloom and Flora, having slept in, were running towards the cafeteria and sees it already filled. They try to sneak by to their seats near Stella, Musa, and Tecna. Griselda, however, noticed the two girls' tardiness. Bloom and Flora look at their soup bowls in embarassment. Then it goes to the scene 4Kids cut to.) Stella: "It's about time, what took you guys so long?" Bloom: "My fault. I overslept…" Tecna: "Watch out for Mistress Griselda. Somehow, I don't think she's a very nice person." Here's the scene. vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h24m48s4.jpg|Breakfast in the main hall vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h25m48s101.jpg|Bloom and Flora are late for breakfast vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h26m31s48.jpg|Tables are full vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h27m24s208.jpg|Sneaking past the professors vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h28m11s242.jpg|Quietly... quietly... vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m13s75.jpg|There they are! vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m58s62.jpg|Sneaking into their seats vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h30m35s182.jpg|Hawkeye Griselda saw them, though vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h31m21s128.jpg|Bloom embarrassed vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h31m54s209.jpg|Flora embarrassed Scene: Faragonda's Announcment 4kids Version: Faragonda: "Young ladies, your attention please. I have a very exciting announcement to make: As is the Alfea tradition we'll kick off the new school year with a formal dance. Our back to school gala will take place tomorrow night and our special guests will be the boys from the Redfountain School for Heroics abd Bravery. We hope you'll be warm and friendly hostesses and make them feel right at home." Griselda: "But not too friendly. Chaperones will be there and love spells and crush potions are forbidden." Faragonda: "But dancing's encouraged and the boys will bring surprise gifts for all, so I'm sure you'll have a lovely time. I remember my first dance at Alfea, I met my husband there, well anyway, it will be an evening full of enchantment." Rai Version: Faragonda: "Young ladies, your attention, please! As is the tradition among the Magix schools, the annual gala in honor of our new students will be held tonight! Students of the Alfea College for Faries and the Red Fountain School for Magicians will gather here in our castle to perform the traditional welcome gift exchange ceremony!" (the students chatter excitedly) Griselda: (claps her hands for attention) "Please! Ms. Faragonda, our Head Mistress, is speaking! Let's show a little respect!" Faragonda: "Thank you, Griselda. One more thing I'd like to say. I'm calling on all your creative minds to turn this ordinary-looking hall into a festive ballroom, so today's clases are cancelled. Get to work and do us proud!" Category:Scripts Scene: Schemes at Cloud Tower. Griffin proposes that they crash Alfea's party. 4Kids Version: (The witch students gather as Griffin takes the high seat) Witch student 1: "There's the headmistress…" Witch student 2: "She's so scary!" Griffin: "Young witches, I hope your first day of school is full with nastiness and troublemaking! And now an exciting announcement! We'll kick off the year with a school-wide competition! It will be WICKED!" (The students cheer at the announcement) Griffin: "The objective's simple and cruel: it is to sabotage Alfea's precious back-to-school dance. You're all welcome to suggest ideas, and the winners will receive a gift certificate to Aberzombie&Witch! It's up to you to dream up of a way to turn their celebration into a catastrophe! I encourage you to be as witchy as possible! Your proposals should be double-spaced and bound. May the worst witch win!" Darcy: "I think this is the perfect chance to get Stella's ring." Icy: "Of course." Stormy: "But the point is to sabatoge their party." Icy: "We'll kill two birds with one stone." Rai Version: (The witch students gather as Griffin takes the high seat) Faulty: "Attention, please! Here comes Head Witchtress Griffin!" Griffin: "My young witches, I have summoned you here because I have a sad piece of news to share: the fairies are hosting a party tonight, and once again, the witches of Cloud Tower have NOT been invited." (the students BOO at the announcement. Yes, they BOO.) Griffin: "Yes, my friends, I agree with you, but this is an opportunity for you to test your cursing skills. It is the duty of every witch in this school to crash this party and wipe the smile off their face! They've snubbed us, we'll make them pay! And so, I urge you to come up with a way to ruin their little fiesta! Submit your proposals and I'll select one. May the worst witch win!" Darcy: "What do you think? Should we come up with a little scheme?" Icy: "Why not?" Stormy: "Aw, come on. We'd just be wasting our time." Icy: "Trust me, Stormy dear, it will be fun." Scene: Before the Montage 4kids Version Stella: "A party is only as good as what you wear to it, and this will be an excellent party. Behold, an Iwink Wizrahi. Hmm. I maxed out the credit card daddy gave me but I didn't have a choice. It was calling out to me: Buy me! Buy me please!" Musa: "It's fresh (Stella: "Huh?") And it's so definitely you." Stella: "Yeah, but, my ring doesn't go with it." Flora: "I wish we could just use magic to create outfits, you know." Tecna: "Yeah, it took me forever to find this thing." Musa: "It's interesting. Where'd you get it, Mars?" Tecna: "I researched it thouroughly. This is the latest in fabric technology." Stella: "At least it won't wrinkle." Bloom: "I'm worried. Sky will be there and this is all I have to wear." Stella: "Puh-lease. No friend of mine is gonna feel apparel shame. There's a simple solution to any fashion dilemma: Shopping!" Rai Version Stella: "And, of course, I refuse to go unnoticed! (shows off her dress) Well? What do you think?" Bloom: "It's gorgeous..." Stella: "Mind you, it wasn't cheap, but look at it! It was calling me from the shop window... 'Bu... buy me please'!" Musa: "And of course you answered its plea. How very noble of you." Stella: "Well I'm bound to make an impression!" Flora: "Ha... I hear the guys from Red Fountain are really cute!" Tecna: "Guys? As if I care about that." Musa: "Then why are you dressed like an absolute diva?" Tecna: "That's besides the point. You attend a ceremony, you dress accordingly." Stella: "Yeah, sure!" Bloom: "Um, sorry but, do you think they'll let me in dressed like this?" Flora: "Oh Bloom..." Stella: "You don't have a dress? No problem! There's a solution to everything, and in this case, it's called SHOPPING!" Montage: I Wanna Be Where the Girls Are. (Scene: Downtown Magix) 4Kids Version: Bloom: "Hey, check it out!" (Bloom tries out two dresses, at second outfit: ) Bloom: "What do you think?" Stella: "To junior high, uhh." (Bloom tries out another dress: ) Stella: "Perfect!" Bloom: "You think?" (Rest of girls nod.) Bloom: "Too expensive." Stella: "I'll pay for it." Flora: "You can't, remember? You maxed it out." (Back outside) Bloom: "You go back." Flora: "You sure Bloom?" Stella: "You can text me if you need me. Tecna: "Your probablity of success is still very high." Flora: "Hm-mm." Bloom: "Go get ready, I'll see you later. With my allowance and these expensive stores, the only way I'll find a dress is with some serious luck. Or with a sale. Yeah!" (Bloom goes in a store with a sale and looks for dresses. All other girls are getting ready.) Bloom: "Eighty percent off and ninty percent perfect!" (Out on the streets.) Bloom: "I'm gonna to be late. I've gotta run!" Rai Version: (no dialogue on first two dresses. At blue dress...) Bloom: "How about this one? (the girls nod, then Bloom looks at the price tag) Hmm... too expensive..." Stella: "I'll pay for it..." Flora: "No Stella. You might offend her." (Italian cultural note) (outside) Bloom: "Now what?" Flora: "Well..." Stella: "Getting kind of late, Bloom." Tecna: "Yeah. We've got to get back to Alfea." Flora: "Will you be all right?" Bloom: "Don't worry. I'll find something. (runs off) At least I hope so. The cheapest dress I've seen so far costs my entire weekly allowance for the next ten years! Oh eureka! A sale!" (Bloom goes in. Montage of Bloom searching while the others get ready plays as the ending theme plays) Scene: The Trix idea: 4kids Version: Griffin: "I've recieved a number of proposals, but none as disgusting as yours! A repulsuve idea, revolting, despicable! In other words, it's the best! Congratulations, you're abominable!" Darcy: "Huh?" Icy: "That's sweet, thank you." Griffin: "It's just the thing to spoil their fun. " Darcy: "You will not be disappointed." Icy: "It will be a night full of wickedness. Not to mention upchucking and projectile vomiting." Rai Version: Scene: Altering the Dress 4kids Version: Bloom: "I found a great dress, Kiko! It's just way too long. There's got to be a pair of scissors somewhere around here. Ugh! What's the point of knowing magic, if you can't use if for the simplest things! Huh?" (Bloom goes out on the balcony. Redrfounatin boys are walking on the lawn.) Bloom: "Brandon's here! He looks so cute." Rai Version: (4Kids cut) (A panning down shot of Alfea as Bloom quickly runs through the gate) Bloom: "The party's about to begin and I still have to fix my dress!" (end 4Kids cut) (Bloom enters her room) Bloom: "Kiko, you've got to help me! This dress is way too long. Scissors, scissors, scissors... uh! I need a pair of scissors!" (4Kids cut) (Bloom sees Kiko trying to bite through the dress's hem) Bloom: "Kiko, I don't think that'll work. Hmm... (concentrated fire into her finger) Ta-da! (uses her magic as a make-shift laser cutter to cut her dress) It works! (hears something) Hey, what's going on?" (leaves to go to the window, unaware of the fire she left) (end 4Kids cut) Bloom: (seeing the Red Fountain students entering Alfea from her window) "Oh! Brandon, Sky, Riven, they're all here!" (4Kids cut) Bloom: "And I'm late... (smells smoke) Oh wha- huh? (runs back inside and panics at seeing her dress on fire. Kiko also panics as Bloom desperately tries to put it out by slapping a pillow on it. She puts it out after a few whacks) What a disaster! If only I had scissors! (leaves the room) Whenever you really need something you can never find it..." (end 4Kids cut) Scene: Underground tunnel: Rai Version: Moments that weren't in the 4kids version of this episode: Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h54m56s15.jpg|Kiko trying to help with Bloom's dress Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h55m55s59.jpg|Make-shift laser cutter Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h56m25s93.jpg|... which wasn't exactly the best idea... Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Alfea Category:Trix Sisters Category:Cloud Tower Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Specialists Category:Witches Category:Magix Category:Spells Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Musa Category:Flora Category:Tecna Category:Fairies Category:Icy Category:Darcy Category:Stormy Category:Enemies Category:Completed pages Category:Iginio Straffi